CoA : Rai
by kaminari chou
Summary: A story in the CoA series. A girl unwillingly thrust in between worlds is an experiment in a evil scheme. This is her journey to find a place of warmth.
1. Chapter One: Uneasy Beginnings

Note ;

Well, here's the first chapter of my CoA story. The first two will be focusing on Rai's past.

Because I have no life, I update quickly. xD

- Rai

* * *

**I do not own anything except for my own OC, Rai.**

* * *

_"Solitudes come nearer, recognize and protect and comfort each other..."_

_-Han Suyin_

* * *

_Cold. It was cold._

_Rolling her head, trying to wake up, the girl felt the stone wall behind her head. When she came to, her single golden eye flew open in shock. An alleyway. Cobblestone streets. People running around in ragged clothes. This was not her home. This was not her world. Where was she? Confusion sparked in her mind, soon turning into fear. She was four. She knew that. She knew that the eyepatch covering her right eye was never, ever to be taken off. But other than that, she knew nothing. _

_Bringing her knees closer, she curled up and cried. Tears came out of one eye, her left eye only. She couldn't see out of her right, and was not sure if she even had an eye behind the patch. Crying quietly in the alleyway, she did not move from her spot._

"_Hey, are you alright?"_

_The simple question caused the girl to look up from her knees. A boy with kind eyes and yellow hair stood above her, offering a hand. After hesitating a moment, she took it. _

"_What's your name?"_

_The girl opened her mouth to answer, then stopped. Her eye widened. She couldn't remember._

"_I.. I don't know…" _

_The boy just smiled, then replied,_

"_Well then, we'll just have to give you one. Let's see… I once learned that someone else they call lightning rai. You've got a lighting bolt on your eyepatch. That's it! From now on, you'll be Rai."_

Rai groaned in her sleep, unable to wake up yet. Her eyepatch lay on the ground clutched in her hand, and her closed right eye was sparking. Electricity danced around it, but she was out.

"_Wow! So you have the flames too? That's so cool! Just like the boss!"_

_A boy praised her as she showed the group her flaming hands and forehead. Soon, the first boy entered, looking a few years older._

"_Okay, everyone. I need to have a talk with Rai alone."_

_The other boys filed out obediently, and the two were left alone. Rai spoke first._

"_You know what I told you, earlier, about… me not being from here?"_

_The boy nodded. "I do."_

"_Well… I don't think this power is mine originally." Extinguishing her flames, she pointed to the eyepatch. "I think I somehow copied your flames. It might have something to do with this eye."_

_The boy nodded, looking deep in thought. "That very well could be true… In that case, we can't let other Families know about you. They might try something."_

_Rai nodded, "I understand. I don't want to cause any trouble for you."_

The girl's finger twitched as a black nose smelled it curiously. She had a cut across her face, shallow, but it was the reason why her eye patch came off. She groaned in her sleep again, causing the shape that had sniffed her to jump back before growling slightly.

"_I… I want to fight too! I'm part of your Family, right? I want to protect what's important to me!"_

_The same boy, a little older, shook his head. _

_Rai, curled up in a nicely decorated room. She was in the corner, staring at her knees. Then, she sprang up and dashed out of the room._

_Following the noises through the street, she found the boy again. His black cape billowing, hands alight. His steel gloves flashed as he took out enemy after enemy. But there were too many. A man with a sword approached from behind him, and Rai saw this._

"_NO!"_

_She yelled, darting infront of the boy, her precious Family member. The sword swung down, cutting the string of her eyepatch and her skin. Falling down, she landed with a thud on the cobblestone street. Grasping her eyepatch, her eyes closed for a moment_

"_Rai! Rai, say something!"_

_The boy called over his shoulder worriedly. Soon, her eyes snapped open. The right one did not have a pupil. Instead, golden electricity sparked with it._

"_Get… Get away from here! Something's happening!"_

_Obeying her wishes and seeing the eye, the boy blasted fire backwards from his hands and flew up into the sky, watching in shock as her eye's electricity charged at an impossibly fast pace. It began to overflow, hitting the men and burning them to a crisp. It hit the walls and turn it black. Soon, rips in the space itself appeared. Looking up, she stretched out her hand towards the boy. He flew down towards her, but the rip began to cause her to fall into it. The rip closed just as he nearly reached her hand. She blacked out to his last word._

"_RAI!"_

With a gasp, the girl sat up. To her left a snarl caused her to look over at a large dog. It looked like a Doberman, but it was extremely thin, it's bones poking out, and it had blades on it's heels. A large spiked collar was around it's neck, and it had red… eyes on it's thighs. As she looked, she noticed that her eye felt funny. Electricity began to conduct around her open eye, and with another gasp, she fumbled with her eyepatch, tying it around her head.

"I don't want to shock you," she muttered to the dog as she felt the electricity die down.

The dog looked at her in surprise, "why are you concerned for my well-being, human?"

"I don't want to cause anyone harm," she said softly, "and your eyes, they look lonely. I'm sure mine must look the same. We're similar."

The dog walked up to her slowly, as if he was taking everything in. "What is your name, human? And how did you come into the Digital World without a partner?"

"My name is.. Rai." The girl said quietly, "and… I don't know. I was dragged here."

With a nod, the dog sat down next to her. "I am a Digimon called Dobermon. I will help you out of here."


	2. Chapter Two: Truths Revealed

Note ;

Thanks to Chloe and Christine for helping me out! Leaving this cliffhanger, and I'll post the rest of what we wrote when we write some more as a new chapter. :3

* * *

**I own nothing but my OC, Rai.**

_

* * *

"Freedom is fragile and must be protected. To sacrifice it, even as a temporary measure, is to betray it."_

_- Germaine Greer

* * *

_

'_How long has it been?'_

Rai mused this thought as she sat on a swing in a park. An ice cream cone in her hand, she licked it absentmindedly before holding it down for her partner, Dobermon. The doglike Digimon gratefully licked the cold treat before shaking his head back and forth. Upon receiving Rai's confused glanced, he simply said, "what is it you called it? Brain freeze?"

The girl stared at her partner for a moment before laughing a little. She had been previously unaware that Digimon were capable of getting brain freezes, but hey, you learn new things every day.

Glancing up at the pink and orange sky of sunset, Rai swayed on the swings, her ice cream forgotten for the moment.

_After Dobermon helped her out of the Digital World, Rai had no idea where to go. She had wandered around for days, surviving by stealing. She hated it. It wasn't right. She had found out that she was in Japan, far into the future from where she had been before. The alleyways, it seemed, were always her starting place. One night, it bad begun to snow. Rai, wearing only her long sleeve shirt and skirt, was freezing. In the previous world, he had given her a full body black cloak, but it was not heavy. In all honesty, it was more of a combat oriented thing. _

_As she closed her eyes, she was sure she was going to die._

_Rai woke up to birds chirping nearby. Asleep curled up in a ball next to her was Dobermon, and in her hand was a strange object. As she stirred, the Digimon woke up. He had stood, shaking the snow off of him. He had explained that when he had tried to realize, he had ended up next to her and a Digivice, the strange object, had appeared, allowing him to Digivolve into Cerberumon when he wished she would not die._

_As Cerberumon, he cast Inferno Gate and teleported them both into a different alleyway next to a vent from a hotel that was warm. After curling up next to her, he had De-Digivolved. _

_That was the beginning of their friendship. Although they enjoyed the human world together, Rai and Dobermon mostly stayed in the Digital World._

It had been a year or so, and although Rai was very happy with Dobermon as company, she missed her Family in Italy. She wondered what happened to them. When she had been traveling around the human world, trying to find out more about it, she had stumbled upon something called a television. This thing played shows created by other people, like a play you could see whenever you wanted. It turned out that her Family was the subject of one such show, but she had no means of watching it.

"Rai." The gruff voice of Dobermon brought the girl back to reality. "It's melting."

The ice cream was beginning to melt and drip onto her hand. Offering it to Dobermon, he snatched it up in one bite with his powerful jaws, shaking his head again, making Rai laugh.

Suddenly, her Digivice began to beep wildly. Two large Digimon (or so she assumed. The only label it gave her was "?") had realized in a nearby park. Leaping up, the pair sprinted down the street. What she saw may not have been Digimon. They looked like shadows, and stood about ten feet tall. Exchanging a glance and a nod, Rai took out her Digivice,

"Dobermon Warp Digivolve to AncientSphinxmon!"

The black and gold Digimon immediately rushed the two figures, testing the water. One easily threw him with a giant hand while the other drew a katana. "AncientSphinxmon!" Rai cried out, but looked relieved when he emerged from the nearby bushes.

Raising his head, AncientSphinxmon called upon his attack, "Necro Eclipse!"

The sky turned back, and two beams of the energy shot down upon the two monsters. When the light faded, a hand shot out and knocked AncientSphinxmon against a telephone poll, making him De-Digivolve into Dobermon again. "Dobermon!" Rai cried, but then saw the other monster charge. She thrust herself in front of Dobermon, flying into the ground next to him.. Her eye patch fell off. "Oh no.." She whispered.

Electricity gathered around her eye again, and with a couple of beeps, forcefully began to send Dobermon back to the Digital World. "I have to, Dobermon." She said in reply to his hurt eyes, " otherwise you'll be erased. But as long as I have the Digivice, we'll meet again."

Dobermon was nearly gone, but he licked her face, "I will wait, then."

As soon as he disappeared, she stopped trying to hold the electricity back and buned the two monsters into a crisp, sending her through space again.

* * *

This time, she landed on her feet, eyepatch in hand, quickly putting it on. She was in a grassy field, and there were two dead bodies. She recoiled at the sight, but saw that they wore different armor. Suddenly, a man burst from one side and saw his fallen comrade, "You! Tethe'allan! This will be taken as a declaration of war!" Confused, Rai watched as he picked up the body and walked away. Soon, another man entered and accused her again, "Sylvaranti! How dare you! Peace is over, mark my words."

Confused, Rai wandered the forest for days, trying to find a city. At last, she came across a small village. There, she passed out.

The next day, she woke up in a warm bed. A woman entered the room, smiling, with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. "Ah, you're awake! We were beginning to worry about you."

"H-huh?" Rai asked, but the woman simply told her to eat first.

After she ate, the woman introduced herself as Elain and her husband Joshua. Then they introduced their son, Matthew. Matthew was a bit older than Rai, and he was the one who had found her and carried her to his house. Rai thanked them profusely, but they waved it off.

And so, Rai became a permanent visitor in their house. She helped Elain out with domestic chores and sparred with Matthew, who, much to his humiliation usually lost. She felt happy, but missed all she had left behind. Her Family and Dobermon. The village she was in was part of the Kingdom of Sylvarant, and soon they began drafting men and teenagers for the army. Rai was prepared to dress as a boy and do in Matthew's stead, because it was her fault the war had begun, but she was caught trying to leave the house by Matthew himself. He had his bag, and said he knew what she was planning to do. Leaning in swiftly, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek before bidding her goodbye. All she could do was stare at his fading back with a bright red face.

Two weeks later, Rai heard whispers of something called Summon Spirits. She wanted to see Matthew again, and took off towards the battlefield. She snuck through the trees to the Sylvaranti side, and peeked out of the darkness. A terrible sight met her eyes. A Tethe'allan soldier, sword raised, plunged the cold steel into his chest.

"No.." It came out as barely a whisper, but then a yell as her flames exploded around her hands, "NO!"

One fireball lit in the center of her forehead, and around her hands grew metal plated greaves that matched the ones in her hair. Her hands lit on fire, and her eye grew more serious as tears flowed out of it.

Several of the Tehe'allan men cursed, saying something about a half-elf. She had no idea what they were talking about, but immediately leapt on the man who killed Matthew. With a swift jab to the chest, his life ended. Men began to yell, and some tried to stab her. In a blur of pain and anger, she danced, creating a fine film of red in the air.

Soon, the battlefield was dyed red, and she was the only one standing. She swayed on her feet, then a shadowy figure appeared.

"Hm, still alive, I see." It sounded like a man, and immediately put Rai on guard.

"Who are you?" She exclaimed angrily, re-lighting her hands.

"Oh, just someone." He said mysteriously, and then seemed to get a cruel smile, "I wonder if you knew where you came from."

Rai stared at the man in bewilderment, and then shook her head.

"Hmph. Thought so. Well then, I shall enlighten you." The man began, summing the story up in as few words as possible. "You were born destined to be sacrificed to your village's god. Your mother sacrificed your right eye for an experiment, courtesy of myself, in exchange for your life. When you were four, we activated your eye and you killed your parents and ripped through worlds, meeting a traveler who gave your that blasted eyepatch." The man paused for a breath, smiling at Rai's shocked expression. "You, I guess, forced yourself to forget and was pulled into another world. You," he said, pointing to her, "are just a failure. I set up the two dead soldiers hoping you would be killed, but no, these peaceful wimps didn't attack you. Ah well, you cannot move to worlds of your choosing, so you will continue this cycle." With a smirk, the man grinned at her expression.

Rai was astounded. She leapt forward, but as she neared the man, her flaming fist hit nothing, as he appeared several feet away. "YOU. YOU BASTARD!"

"The man wiggled his finger at her, "now, now. I've been watching you. You shouldn't taint that pure mouth of yours." Glancing at his wrist, or an item in his hand, Rai couldn't tell, he looked back up, "whops, I've played for far too long. I must go. Ta ta, then, my little experiment."

With a scream, Rai lurched forward to punch him, but his form disappeared before she got a chance.

The girl fell to her knees, tears blurring her vision. Head snapping up, she saw another figure materialize. Assuming the man had come back, she lunged forward with her flamed hand attacked the man, who blocked the oncoming attack with a giant cleaver. It seemed easy for him, which made Rai waver in her attack. The man must be strong if he could block her attack so easily. He flung her away with the giant sword, and by blowing her fire backwards, slowed herself in mid air.

The girl's emotions going haywire, electricity began to generate around her eye-patch. But she paid it no mind, as long as the eye-patch was on, she thought she would be okay. Gritting her teeth, she blasted forward with her flames towards the man. Her metal greaves were alight with pure golden flame. As she attacked him this time, he pushed her away with the flat of his large sword. Rai flew through the air, colliding with the ground. The man walked up to her, sword tip pointed in her direction. "Why did you attack me?" The man said suspiciously, "are you with Kuroouja?"

The girl looked up at him with a confused golden eye. "W—what?" She didn't know what he was talking about. "K—kuroouja? Who's that?" The electricity around her eye began to become painful, and she held up her hand to it. Some stay sparks found their way into her Digivice, which began to glow and forced the man to step back. The glow condensed into a figure, slowing forming a dog-like Digimon. "D-Dobermon..?"

The Digimon looked at her, then looked at the man. With a growl, he stood in front of her in a protective position. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake underneath the fighters. Before Rai or Dobermon were able to figure out anything, a nimble figure appeared from underneath them and started slashing away furiously.

Swiftly, the unknown man jumped backwards and avoided the surprise attack. Rai yelped in surprise, but instantly regained her composure. Forcing herself to fly backwards with her flames, she distanced herself from the confusion, Dobermon by her heels.

The new figure followed the two companions in hot pursuit as Dobermon looked at the predator intensely. Their pursuer was a small quad-pedalled, reptilian creature with a shining gem on its forehead.

Dobermon turned itself around to glare into his new opponent's eyes. The force from the turn made the dust from the earth fly about, creating a shield around the dog Digimon. "I won't let you through..." Dobermon said to himself as he let out a roar. "Black Beam!"

A dark energy blast shot out of his mouth with complete might. The dog-like Digimon growled cautiously; he wanted to know that his enemy didn't survive the attack, but couldn't be sure. Dobermon was about to walk away, since he hadn't heard a sound from the other, until a red beam hit his left paw. He looked down at his small injury and growled. So his opponent was still alive after all.

The girl's outstretched hand was glowing, heating up as she gathered energy. Her other hand balancing it out. As she glanced over, she saw Dobermon get hit by a beam of light. "Dobermon!" she cried out as she changed the direction of her hand to turn towards the other Digimon looking thing. Her X-Burner was done, and began to fire a large, flaming meteor at the reptile. Rai's single golden eye burned with all seriousness and concentration, thinking of nothing but protecting her partner.

The meteor began to grow, and Rai fired it, announcing it's name. "X-Burner: Air." Dobermon began to roar again, shooting his attack with a growl of "Black Beam!" As the two attacks began to fly towards their opponent, a sudden flash of silver stopped it. A girl with a scythe and chain stood there, spinning it so the attacks evaporated. Shocked, Rai skidded backwards, distancing herself from the new threat.

The girl with the scythe spoke, "Stop with this fighting! This all a grave misunderstanding! We are not your enemies, we are your friends."


End file.
